Fifty Shades of Next-Gen
by booksdefygravity
Summary: Fifty different drabbles, all centered around Next-Gen characters. {Rated T for swearing and romance in later drabbles. Requests are welcome! PLEASE NOTE: This drabble collection is written for the "Fifty Shades of..." challenge on the HPFC Forum and has absolutely nothing to do with Fifty Shades of Grey.}
1. Chapter 1: Blonde

**AN: This drabble was written for the May Event over on the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry forum! This entire drabble collection is going to be for the "Fifty Shades of..." challenge on the HPFC Forum.**

 **Team: Snatchers**

 **Prompt: "Blonde"**

 **Word Count: 100 words exactly.**

 **xx000xx**

"Teddy, your hair is changing colors again!"

Teddy glanced up from his book. He'd been so immersed in his reading, he hadn't even noticed.

"It does that, Roxanne," said Victoire, who was lying on the floor, her blonde hair spilled across the rug, also reading. "He can't control it sometimes."

"Cool!" said Roxanne. "What's your favorite hair color, Teddy?"

"Turquoise, probably," said Victoire. She smiled at him. "Right?"

Teddy's stomach fluttered. It did that a lot when Victoire spoke to him.

"Nah," he said, turning away from his beautiful best friend to address Roxanne. "It's blonde, actually. That's my favorite."


	2. Chapter 2: Potions

**AN: Drabble #2! I hope you enjoy :)**

Lily carefully measured out a spoonful of ground fluxweed and scattered it into her cauldron. It was her very first day of Potions class, and she was determined to make a good impression. At home, she'd spent all of her free time secretly making potions in the back of the broom closet, but she still wasn't sure how she was going to do.

"Time's up, students!" said Professor Slughorn. "Let's see how you did! Mr. Thomas, not bad… Mr. Scamander, please put out that fire!" Slowly, the professor made his way around the dungeon, murmuring to himself. Finally, he stopped in front of Lily's cauldron. She held her breath.

"Hm," he said, peering into it. "Oh, very well done! You got the teal color just right." He looked up at her. "And you are…"

"Potter," she said clearly. "Lily Potter."

Slughorn blinked. "Lily Potter! But of course. Did you know, Ms. Potter, that your grandmother was the most excellent potioneer this class ever saw? You are very much like her."

Lily smiled.


	3. Chapter 3: Giggles

**AN: Written for the May Event on the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry forum. My prompt was "waterbed."  
Word Count: 100 words.**

"Come on!" shouted Molly.

Ignoring the protests of Uncle Percy, Roxanne sprinted up the carpeted staircase, following her cousin's lead. Molly threw open the bedroom door and took a flying leap onto the bed. Roxanne imitated her, squealing as she crashed into Molly. Both girls collapsed, giggling.

"This bed is so _squishy_ ," said Roxanne, once she regained her breath.

"It's a waterbed!" said Molly. "Dad needs it _for his health._ " She spoke the last three words in a fake-snooty voice, making fun of her dad's overly-formal way of speaking.

"I heard that!" called Uncle Percy.

The girls giggled even harder.


	4. Chapter 4: Rumors

**AN: Written for the May Event on the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry forum.**

 **Word Count: 101 words.**

The rumors follow her wherever she goes. They creep under doors and up staircases, out of mouths and into ears, out of one vindictive mind and into another. They wrap around her like a cage of sharp wire.

Worthless. Unnatural. Traitor. _Wrong._

Wrong, because her surname doesn't match her Hogwarts house.

They think that if they hurt her enough, if they cut her again and again with their sharp, vicious rumors, she'll crumple and fall down.

The thought makes her laugh. Dominique Weasley has skin made of iron and a heart forged from steel.

The sharpest of knives cannot cut her.


	5. Chapter 5: Wolf

**AN: Written for the May Event on the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry forum. My prompt was "wolf."  
Word count: 100. **

**xxx**

"Teddy?"

He forces himself to speak and not scream. "Go away, Victoire."

"Teddy, what's wrong? Just open the door."

Agony rips through his body. Full-moon nights always bring this pain, but it's worse than ever before. There's a deep, clawing urge in his stomach- _run, bite, kill_ \- that's far from human. It's the wolf, lurking just below his skin, tearing him apart from the inside.

"Go away," he says again, voice hoarse. He bites his lip and holds in another scream of pain. He won't let her see him like this. He won't hurt anyone.

He won't release the wolf.


	6. Chapter 6: Desire

Roxanne pressed her hand against the dark glass of the mirror.

Her older cousins had told her that it was supposed to show you the deepest desire of your heart. It was curiosity that had drawn Roxanne to the mirror. She had absolutely no idea what her deepest desire might be.

She lifted her eyes and looked in the mirror.

For a second, her own reflection was all she saw. Then her father appeared behind her. Roxanne's stomach twisted as her dad turned to her reflection and smiled.

She'd never seen a smile that bright on his face.


	7. Chapter 7: Transparent

**WC: 100.**

People looked right through her. Their eyes landed on her for a second and then darted away, searching for something better than eleven-year-old Lucy Weasley to look at. They chose not to see her. She wasn't invisible, but she was transparent.

No one tried to see her. It was simply easier not too.

The day Molly left for Hogwarts, Lucy dressed in bright yellow, longing to be _seen._

It didn't make a difference. _It's Molly's moment, sweetheart,_ they told her when she cried because no one was paying her any attention.

Molly's moment. Of course.

And squibs don't get _moments._

 **AN: Well, that was depressing. I'm sure Lucy's family would love her even if she was a Squib, but I don't thin she'd necessarily believe that at the age of eleven. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8: Aro

**AN: Written for the Father's Day Event on the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry forum.**

* * *

Dominique's heart is pounding, fast and jumpy, as she weaves her way through her mother's gardens, toward the hillside that overlooks the sea. Her father is silhouetted against the golden-orange sky.

He stands in the same spot almost every night, remaining there until the sun sets completely and the moon appears. Her _maman_ always says it's his wolf-like side that makes him do it, and he laughs and replies that that can only be true if wolves love the colors of sunsets.

When she's close enough, she licks her lips and says "Dad?"

He jumps and turns to face her. "You scared me there for a second," he says, smiling.

"Sorry."

"No worries." He turns back towards the sea. "It's a good one tonight, don't you think?"

She moves forward, so that she's standing next to him, and nods her agreement. "Yeah." It's quiet for a moment, and then she says "Can I ask you something?"

He glances over at her, the surprise evident on his face, but he says "Of course. What's up?"

She fixes her eyes on the bright colors of the sky. "Vivi has a date with Teddy tonight."

"Tell me about it," he says, sounding a bit weary. Then something seems to register. "Wait a second. You're not in love with Teddy, are you?"

"Ew, Dad, no," she says, shaking her head. Her dyed-purple bangs fall into her eyes, and she brushes them back into place with her fingers. "That's gross. Teddy's practically my big brother."

"Thank Merlin," he says, with relief. "I don't think I could handle the drama."

She laughs. "Me either. But that is sort of what I wanted to talk to you about." She takes a deep breath and plows ahead. "It's just- Victoire was so thrilled when Teddy asked her out. She was just so excited and nervous about it all, and I just… I've never really had that. And I guess I don't think I'm going to?" She speaks the last sentence like a question.

Her dad is quiet for a moment before saying "You don't think you're going to find someone who'll make you feel that way?"

"No," says Dominique. "It's not that. There are _lots_ of people who make me feel happy and giddy and all that. I feel happy like that whenever I'm with my mates. But I don't want to date any of them. I don't want to date _anyone_. People ask me out all the time- Maman says it's the Veela thing- but I'm just not interested."

"Ah," he says. "I see."

Dominique blinks. "You do?"

"Your Uncle Charlie is the same way," he says. He's facing her now, smiling. "He says he just finds the idea of romance completely unappealing, and that he'd rather just be friends with people."

The tight feeling in her chest loosens as she blinks at her father. " _Really_?"

He laughs. "Really. There's a word for it, actually. _Aromantic._ Aro for short."

"Aromantic," says Dominique, in wonder. "So there are other people who are like this, too? I'm not just being completely weird?"

"Of course not, Domi," says her dad, reaching out to hug her. Dominique wraps her arms around him and squeezes with all her might.

"I can't believe it," she says, when they break apart. "Can we Floo Uncle Charlie to talk about this? And tell Maman? You don't think she'll be mad that I'm ruining the whole Veela romance thing, do you?"

"Of course not," he says. "She loves you, no matter what. Just like I do."

Dominique can't decide if she wants to laugh or cry, so she rolls her eyes instead. "That is _so_ cheesy."

"Always with the sarcasm," says her dad, shaking his head. "Come on, let's go Floo your uncle! He'll be ridiculously excited to talk to you about this.

"Hold up," says Dominique. "What about the sunset?"

"The sun will set again tomorrow," he says, with a grin. "This is more exciting."

Dominique grins back. "You're saying I'm more important than the pretty colors?"

"Apparently you're going to continue to ruin this lovely father-daughter moment with your unrelenting sarcasm," he says, giving her a light push, "so let's go into the house."

"You're right, I _am_ more important than the pretty colors," says Dominique, giving him a push in return. "Let's go."

* * *

 **AN: Aromantic Dominique isn't one of my normal headcanons, but the idea just kind of came to me, so I wrote it. I hope you enjoyed the story! :)**


End file.
